I Will See You In Eternity
by xCassieX
Summary: Kourtnee is in love with her bestie Joe Jonas, but they are both famous. Joe moved a couple weeks ago and took her smile with him. He was the best thing that ever happened, and he never knew how she felt. What happens when he moves back? Read and Reveiw!
1. I Will See You In Eternity

**This is my first story!! Whootwhoot!!**

"I wrote this for someone who means a lot to me, but they moved away 2 weeks ago. He meant a lot to me. I loved him. This is for you Joe. It's called _Eternity_."

_looking at a picture of you in my hands  
wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again_

_without you  
i don't know how my life will be  
but i believe,  
it's not goodbye  
cause i will remember you  
and i will see you again  
when i rise  
cause i know and i believe  
i will see you in eternity_

_so close yet so far  
but in my heart you're here with me  
you did not leave  
you just went to live in eternity_

_without you  
i don't know how my life will be  
but i believe  
it's not goodbye  
cause i will remember you  
and i will see you again  
when i rise  
cause i know and i believe  
i will see you in eternity_

_we will live in the light of the sun again  
dancing in the river of life and  
know it will never end  
forever by my side,  
and I'll never have to say goodbye_

_cause i will remember you  
and i will see you again  
when i rise  
cause i know and i believe  
i will see you in eternity_

_it's not goodbye  
cause i will remember you  
and i will see you again  
when i rise  
cause i know and i believe_

_I will see you in eternity_

As I finished the song a tear ran down my cheek. The crowed cheered.

_Kourtnee! Kourtnee! Kourtnee!_

"Goodnight everyone! You rock Atlanta! Don't forget about the Meet-N-Greet! I wanna see everyone of those beautiful faces!" I yelled into the crowed. After I ran off stage to the Meet-N-Greet I swear I saw _Him. _It was probably just my imagination. Then, after about 100 people, someone came up that brought tears to my sad chocolate eyes.

**This is my first story, so please read and reveiw. Tell me my faults, if you like it, anything i dont care. But please keep reading!!  
Tata for now,  
xCassieX**

* * *


	2. No You Left

"No…You left. You moved to Australia. You left…" By now some tears were falling. MoMo (my body guard) had to get everyone away…he obviously knew what was going on.

"I came back. I looked up your next concert, got tickets, and flew here, so I could see you, and explain what happened…" Joe said; the same sorrow filled eyes I had.

"What is there to explain? You just left; left without saying anything! You left me wondering what I did wrong, and what I did to deserve for our friendship to end like _this_." I was on the verge of crying and just shouting at him more and running away.

"I didn't mean to ever hurt you like I did. It was an accident!" he yelled back.

"Well it wouldn't have hurt to say 'Sorry' or email me or text me or SOMETHING!" and with that I ran into my dressing room, and cried. He and MoMo were banging on the locked door, but I wouldn't answer. If I was so mad at him, then why did I feel so bad?

"Kourtnee…come on. You have to come out sometime! You have to go home…and wouldn't be easier just to talk to him?" MoMo said; he was obviously trying to get me out of the dressing room. I heard Joe tell him that he was going to get something to eat, and that he WOULD be back. I had been in here for about 2 hours; just sitting listening to Joe and MoMo trying to get me outta here. I guess I just got tired of them trying because I said, "Fine. I'm coming…" When I went out there I saw Joe sitting on the bench with a whole Dominoes Pizza on the bench beside him.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! I was super stuck! So Sorry! Please keep reading!  
Tata,  
xCassieX**


	3. World Wide Pizza Tour

He had his head in his hands and was muttering stuff to his self like, 'How could I be so stupid?' or 'I shouldn't have yelled; she should have yelled at me.'

"Hey Joe…" I said in such a quiet voice, I wasn't sure if he had heard me.

"Oh hey Kourt…Look I didn't mean to yell at you, but you had every right to yell at me. And…like…I really don't know what to say, I know this sounds so cliché but, will you be my bestest buddie again?" he had that adorable puppy dog look on his face. You can't really say 'no' to that.

"Of course! I would never want to stop being you're bestest buddie; but you do have to explain to whole Australia thing…" I said with humor, but sternness; the thing is I didn't want to be his bestest buddie…I wanted to be so much more than that. I have loved him ever since I fell in love with their music. But then, I became famous and he moved to Australia and everything just…changed. I never got a call, text, email, or even a message on Myspace. It made me really sad…but I just covered all that up with a big fake smile.

"I will in a little while. Do you want some of this pizza? You know I can't eat a whole one by myself." He said, but the last part was dripping with sarcasm. He can eat 2 LARGE pizzas by his self.

"Sure. Why not?" I said, grabbing a piece of the cheesy pizza. When I was in my dressing room, I had written a song. It's called 'Still In Love With You'. I just hope that it's good. When we got done eating we were just sitting there when MoMo said, "Um, Kourtnee? I know that you just got met up, and everything but we need to be going. The bus is gonna be leaving in a few minutes. Your next stop is New York."

"Great. I guess I'm gonna go and get all my stuff together. Wanna come?" I said, asking Joe. I was gonna ask him if he wanted to come with me on tour.

* * *

**Okay, i know you've probabley heard this alot from me, but once again, Sorry its so short. Im just having some writers block. So if you have any ideals just message me...dont forget!! Read and review!!**


	4. Still In Love With You

_**After we got everything packed. Standing outside tour bus**_

"YEA I WANNA GO! I mean…yea. Sure." That was Joe's reaction. Pretty funny huh? We were riding and I was in my bunk. Everyone was asleep, or so I thought. I started to play my new song.

_He was all I ever wanted  
He was all I ever needed more  
He walked out my door  
Now he went away  
Broke my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues yeah!_

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
Wont regret it  
'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

_We had fun under the sun  
When winter came he'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then he went away  
Broke my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues yeah!_

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
Wont regret it  
'Cuz I'm still in love with you  
still in love with you_

_I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with her  
or being alone, on my own  
I Know she doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh What's the point?  
You're not listening  
Anyway..._

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
Wont regret it  
'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
Wont regret  
'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

I heard feet shuffling and quickly put my guitar up and pretended to be asleep.

"Ok Kourt. I know you're awake so c'mon. Whose the song about?" asked the one, the only, Joe Jonas.


	5. Hurtful Playgrounds

"Oh…Well…You know…a person who…means a lot to me," I said, but I think it came more out as a question. Either way, he didn't seem to get it, and just said, "Okay."

**Joe's POV**

When I asked her who the song was about, she just said it was about someone who meant a lot to her. I wish it was about me so bad though. When I moved to Australia, it broke my heart; and the look on her face after I boarded the plane, killed me. She was looking at the ground, crying her eyes out. Kourtnee crying is one of the biggest things ever. I had to go though. I was holding her back from her dreams, she was getting mobbed everyday by paparazzi, getting hated on by other girls, rumors that were so horrible spread about her, everything. She had an amazing voice, and I was just in the way. I had been planning on moving back almost everyday, but I couldn't bring myself to do it…now all I have to do is tell her what she means to me…no problem…right? _Wrong._

"Oh…okay" I wasn't going to push her on something she didn't want to tell me about. I have never really been pushy, but now I was really considering it. "Do we have time to stop, like in a small town?" I really want to go to the park.

"Probably… Do you want to go to a park?" she knew me way to well.

"Well…I don't know…DUHH!" I said sarcastically. Sarcastic was the best thing ever. We were walking on the side walk to the park, when we saw a Starbucks and decided to get coffee. They just got a new 24 hour schedule! I am a freakin' coffee addict man. We were crossing the street when a car came flying towards us…


End file.
